Midnight Blues
by takanashi misaki
Summary: Mereka kombinasi yang aneh, angka-angka yang tersusun acak tapi mempunyai arti penting. Yang satu merasa dirinya spesial, yang satu merasa tak terlihat. Hijikata selalu membuat rencana, sementara Gintoki maju mengikuti kakinya melangkah. Satu dan yang lainnya berbeda, namun justru itu yang membuatnya berbahaya. / for #TAKABURC / two-shots / mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Mereka kombinasi yang aneh, angka-angka yang tersusun acak tapi mempunyai arti penting. Yang satu merasa dirinya spesial, yang satu merasa tak terlihat. Hijikata selalu membuat rencana, sementara Gintoki maju mengikuti kakinya melangkah. Satu dan yang lainnya berbeda, namun justru itu yang membuatnya berbahaya.

* * *

Restoran itu tak ubahnya seperti kebun binatang. Ramai, penuh cekikik dan canda tawa, ditambah bumbu drama dan intonasi bicara yang kelewat serius. Pelayan-pelayan berlalu lalang tanpa henti, membawakan makanan dan minuman, sajian untuk orang-orang yang merasa dirinya penonton.

Ia tak pernah berpikir seperti itu, Hijikata Toushirou selalu jadi penonton, tak rela jadi binatang. Makanan Prancis yang namanya tak bisa dilafalkan terdiam di depannya begitu saja, semata-mata karena ada pergumulan dalam batinnya yang menghentikannya menelan benda itu.

Sesekali Hijikata melirik ke arah pintu masuk, mencari-cari wajah familiar itu dari belasan orang yang keluar masuk restoran. Pikirannya memutar kembali memori tadi pagi, saat jiwa impulsifnya tanpa ragu menekan tombol panggil itu pada ponselnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam ini. Mungkin agak aneh," suaranya di telepon berubah menjadi lebih serak, tenggorokannya tercekat, Hijikata tak pernah pandai mengolah kata-kata, "bisakah kita bertemu?"

 _Kau dan aku bisa melakukan hal-hal membosankan, seperti duduk-duduk dengan diiringi lagu-lagu Wes Montgomery yang mengalun sendu._

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sentimental begitu, eh?" orang di seberang telepon tertawa, terkesan mengejek.

"Kau bisa atau tidak?" Hijikata menggertakan gigi-giginya dengan tak sabar.

"Tergantung," lawan bicaranya terdiam sebentar, "aku agak sibuk hari ini, kau tahu?"

"Dan sejak kapan kau jadi orang sibuk?" Hijikata membalas, tak puas dengan jawaban tak pasti itu.

Ada helaan nafas, kali ini suaranya bercampur dengan bunyi cerek yang airnya sudah mendidih, "baiklah, _Tukang Perintah_ , kita bertemu jam berapa?"

"Di stasiun seperti biasa? Jam tujuh malam."

"Tidak, lebih baik kalau kita langsung bertemu saja di restoran yang kau maksud itu,"

"Terserah, kalau begitu, nanti aku kirimkan alamatnya,"

"Oke, sampai ketemu nanti,"

"Sampai ketemu nanti."

 _"Kau ini aneh,"_

Hijikata menerima sebutan itu, karena orang yang mengatakannya tak kalah anehnya dengan dirinya. Semu perak dan pucat tak pernah dibilang normal, mata seperti ikan mati itu juga tak bisa dibilang normal.

Hijikata dan Gintoki juga tak pernah jadi kombinasi normal.

Tapi ia tak pernah bisa memanggil Gintoki 'aneh', karena sebutan itu terdengar asing dan tak cocok dengan pemuda sebayanya itu. Gintoki selalu punya tempat di kehidupan ini, punya perannya sendiri seperti lampu-lampu jalanan yang warnanya berbeda dengan yang lainnya, di tengah hiruk pikuk kota dan orang-orang 'biasa'.

Ia mengenal Gintoki sejak kecil, tapi tak pernah benar-benar berteman dengannya sebelum masuk ke universitas yang sama. Ia tahu makanan favorit dan lagu-lagu yang dibenci Gintoki, tapi tak tahu betul apa pekerjaan si rambut perak itu. Hijikata hanya tahu ia bekerja di salah satu jaringan bar milik Otose.

 _"Tidak, tidak, pekerjaanku ini tak ada spesialnya, hanya mengurus ini-itu setiap hari, bukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa,"_

Kala itu, Hijikata mengangguk dan mengangkat bahunya. Gintoki memberikan batas yang jelas tentang hal yang perlu diketahui orang lain dan yang tidak, dan Hijikata tak punya pilihan selain menjauhi batas-batas itu. Mereka biasa mengobrol tentang berbagai macam hal, dari berita terbaru sampai wanita dan kehidupan cinta, meskipun sifat mereka bertolak belakang jika dilihat dari luar. Saat bersama, rasanya mereka bisa melakukan apapun, bisa merencanakan segala hal dengan ideologi dan idealisme mereka yang sebenarnya sama.

* * *

 _'Aku agak terlambat, kau duluan saja,' – Diterima pukul 18.54_

Tapi saat itu sudah jam delapan malam. Dan Gintoki tak biasanya terlambat begini. Hijikata memutuskan untuk memesan sepiring makanan terlebih dahulu, karena pelayan yang membagikan menu di ujung sana terus menatapnya curiga selama beberapa menit.

 _'Oy, kau jadi kesini tidak?' – Terkirim pukul 19.32_

 _'Hei, gimbal, mau kupesankan sesuatu dulu?' – Terkirim pukul 19.52_

 _'Gintoki, ini sudah jam delapan lebih, kau tahu?' – Terkirim pukul 20.17_

Saat jam tangannya sampai di titik sepuluh malam, Hijikata berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan restoran itu. Hatinya terisi berbagai macam emosi, yang sebagian besar berbentuk cemas dan amarah.

* * *

 **[ + 03 : 10 : 10 ]**

 _Kalau dia memang_ hitam _, Tosshi, dia tidak akan tertarik dengan ide untuk mendadak muncul._

Tapi sosok Sakata Gintoki di kepalanya masih berupa potret keperakan. Tidak ada hitam-hitamnya.

Tapi bangku di seberang mejanya hingga kini masih kosong.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan?"

Hening empat detik.

Terdengar suara hembusan napas di seberang telepon—otaknya secara otomatis melukiskan semburat asap pekat melengkung melewati ujung kepala si penelepon.

Masih hening.

"Tosshi." Panggil si penelepon tenang.

Akhirnya, setelah sepuluh detik, bisikan samar berhasil lolos dari tenggorokannya.

"Ya."

Hijikata Toshirou berdiri, akhirnya melangkah melewati pintu otomatis restoran.

 **.**

 **[** **MIDNIGHT BLUES** **/** **FIN** **]**


	2. Chapter 2

[ - 20 : 19 : 04 ]

"Temui dia, Tosshi."

Segumpal besar asap putih pekat melayang tipis di udara. Gelak tawa para _geisha_ dan tamu-tamu lain masih memantul jelas, keras terdengar melalui rongga kecil pada sekat _shoji_ (1) putih tebal yang dengan manis menyamarkan kurungan berangka bambu yang kini tengah mengungkung dua orang lelaki yang saling duduk berhadapan di tengah petak ruangan. Satu dengan santai meletakkan tungkai sejajar bantal duduk sewarna gincu, sedang yang satu meringkuk dalam posisi _seiza_ (2) sepantas biksu.

Matsudaira Katakuriko masih menggenggam kliping laporan Yamazaki. Ditulis hitam, dipertebal dan diperbesar pada sampulnya: **URGEN**. Menutupi judul yang dituliskan lebih tipis tepat di bawahnya.

Hijikata Toshirou menunduk, dia belum—bukan, tidak pernah benar-benar mau mempelajari bagaimana melipat emosinya dan dengan rapi menyimpannya pada satu laci khusus yang dikelompokkan dengan tajuk _rahasia_ dalam batinnya; seluruh tubuhnya menegang beberapa detik bahkan sebelum Matsudaira menggerakkan kukunya. Hijikata telah jauh dijatuhi ultimatum 'gagal' sebelum fokus matanya menangkap judul _1001 EKPRESI DATAR_ OLEH OKITA SOUGO, EDITOR SAITOU SHIMARU dengan jelas.

Maka dengan polos Hijikata mengeluarkan suara tersendat; "Untuk apa?" dengan ekspresi sejelas cemara mencuat di padang ilalang.

Wajah pucat dengan titik-titik keringat di pelipis, alis yang saling bertautan dan rahang merapat. Tidak perlu susah payah memperhatikan pola gestur atau menghitung interval deru nafas hanya untuk sekedar memperjelas fakta _Hijikata Toshirou sedang tegang_.

Matsudaira masih berbaik hati dengan hanya sekedar mengernyitkan alis begitu mendengar pertanyaan (bodoh) Hijikata.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Ini kesempatanmu untuk membelanya, Tosshi."

Bibir Hijikata mengerucut pahit. "Ini sudah bukan rahasia lagi, toh."

"Jangan bodoh." Racun berat tembakau mengisi spasi antara Hijikata dan Matsudaira sekali lagi, "Yamazaki sudah bekerja dengan baik."

 _Tapi tetap saja bukan dia. Bodoh bukan kepalang bila seorang yang hanya bertukar kurang dari empat kata setiap lebih dari dua minggu mendadak sok akrab menyusun pertemuan, menjanjikan sebotol sake._ Otak Hijikata merepet, merapalkan kalimat yang dia tahu sama-sama memenuhi batinnya dan lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung menangkapnya?" Hijikata menyalak putus asa.

Matsudaira bahkan tidak perlu memandangnya dari balik kacamata yang selalu setia bertengger di pangkal hidungnya. Tangan kirinya menggapai bantal duduk, menyingkirkannya dari kedua lututnya. Ia berdiri, melangkah mendekati _shoji_ putih gading.

Sedang Hijikata masih gentar, susah payah berusaha menelan ludah di belakangnya.

 _Pertanyaan idiot yang hanya akan diajukan oleh seorang imbisil_.

"Kalau dia memang _hitam_ , Tosshi, dia tidak akan tertarik dengan ide untuk mendadak muncul. Apalagi setelah semestinya dia sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang pergerakan kita." Sebentuk awan kelabu tipis melayang lagi—

"Temui dia, Tosshi."

.

[ - 15 : 53 : 37 ]

" _Kau ini bodoh, ya?"_

" _Kau ngajak berantem, keriting sialan?"_

Alur pertemuan pertama mereka terekam jelas di balik kelopak mata Hijikata; kadang-kadang, saat menjelang tidur, dia seolah kembali berumur tidak lebih dari sejumlah jari kedua tangannya, mengayunkan kayu dengan galak, menyabet punggung anak kecil sepantarannya yang dengan santai menjentikkan upil di atas atap. Mempertengkarkan hal remeh, meributkan ambiguitas trivia.

Semu perak dan pucat. Mata merah nyalang yang tertutup ekspresi dan tatapan mati. Hijikata hampir tersenyum—Sakata Gintoki yang dikenalnya tidak pernah bisa dibilang normal, begitu juga dengan teman gaulnya; cebol penyendiri dan hermaprodit pengekor. Entah bagaimana caranya ketiga bocah itu bisa menyatu dalam satu gradasi, menggaris satu nuansa yang akan terasa ganjil bila salah seorang absen. Di mata Hijikata, ketiga bocah itu sejak awal adalah satu.

Maka saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Gintoki, ia tidak merasa perlu repot-repot mencelupkan diri dalam seiris kecil porsi spektrum mereka; sejak awal tiga tidak akan bisa menjadi empat, begitulah pikirnya. Gintoki adalah satuan variabelnya yang hilang, ya, namun hanya Gintoki. Sejak awal hanya bocah itulah yang sudi mengentaskan diri sejenak dari kaleng cat mungilnya di ujung pematang desa untuk menemui pasangan konstantanya, maka hanya pada Gintokilah ia pernah berbagi rahasia kecil satu ditambah satu. Walau seasing apapun corak daun disandingkan dengan semburat aluminium, toh Hijikata dan Gintoki juga tak pernah jadi kombinasi normal.

Menjelang hitungan jari tidak lagi cukup untuk membilang usianya, Hijikata baru menyadari bahwa ia tak pernah bisa lagi dengan percaya diri mendefinisikan Gintoki sebagai 'aneh', karena sebutan itu terdengar asing dan tak cocok dengan pemuda sebayanya itu.

 _Komorebi_ (3)—Mungkin terlalu puitis? Mungkin, adanya sosok Sakata Gintoki bisa diibaratkan seperti pola lengkung pada hiasan lampion kertas, seperti corak kaca tipis yang membedakan tiap lampu jalan. (Masih tidak normal, tetapi) Gintoki selalu punya tempat di kehidupan ini, punya perannya sendiri. Entahlah, Hijikata mengenal Gintoki sejak kecil, tapi tak pernah benar-benar berjalan bersisian dengannya sebelum akhirnya keduanya menginjak lantai universitas yang sama. Ia tahu makanan favorit dan lagu-lagu yang dibenci Gintoki, tapi tak tahu betul apa pekerjaan si rambut perak itu. Hijikata hanya tahu ia bekerja di salah satu jaringan bar milik Otose.

" _Tidak, tidak, pekerjaanku ini tak ada spesialnya, hanya mengurus ini-itu setiap hari, bukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa,"_

Sebetulnya, hingga kini Hijikata hanya angkat bahu dan asal mengiyakan, membiarkan jawaban asal itu terekam di permukaan asetilkolinnya. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertukar gelang _a_ _yatori_ (4), Gintoki dengan jelas menarik garis imajiner yang membatasi informasi tentang dirinya yang dirasanya perlu diketahui orang lain dan yang tidak, dan Hijikata menghormati hal itu. Walau memang, mereka biasa mengobrol tentang berbagai macam hal—katakanlah saling menukar kabar, berbagi istilah (makian) teraktual hingga masalah pribadi seperti wanita dan percintaan ( _ranjang_ , kalau menyadur perbendaharaan kata Gintoki)—sekalipun lebih sering disela oleh adu volume yang tidak perlu.

Meskipun mungkin sikap dan moral yang mereka junjung sekilas tampak bertolak belakang, namun Hijikata telah lama menyadari (walaupun, dengan sangat jengah mengakui); saat bersama, rasanya mereka bisa melakukan apapun. Bisa merencanakan segala hal dengan ideologi dan idealisme mereka yang masih berasal dari satu tunas yang sama.

* * *

Hijikata menerawang menatap langit-langit kusam apartemennya. Dengan sangat enggan, ia menelengkan kepala ke samping, mencari kotak persegi panjang berwarna metalik yang mengukur satuan waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk—apa? _Mengenang masa lalu?_ Hijikata mendengus. Empat digit angka pada jam digital yang diletakkannya di meja mungil di samping _futon_ nya memelototi kedua matanya yang sudah lelah dengan galak; hampir fajar. Selama setahun belakangan ini dia menemukan fakta baru; tubuhnya lebih awas dengan sorotan matahari dibanding dengking weker. Kebiasaannya sebelum tidur kini bertambah satu: membuka jendela, mengurai lipatan gorden dan membiarkan kelopak matanya ditendang oleh senter alami pagi sebelum panas menyengat potongan kulitnya yang tidak tertutup piyama.

Hijikata bergidik saat daun jendela mengayun terbuka, angin _matutine_ (5) mengecup lehernya yang bebas dari bebatan _scarf_. Bau asap tembakau dari kamar sebelah menyerbu cuping hidungnya, membuatnya mengernyit. Memori tentang Totsan dan ucapannya semalam mendadak terputar kembali dalam otaknya, suara berat khas perokok itu sejelas saat seolah kepala Shinsengumi itu berjarak kurang dari dua langkah di belakangnya.

" _Temui dia, Tosshi."_

Hijikata mendesah.

.

[ - 7 : 08 : 18 ]

Jam istirahat makan siang menurut jadwal rutin markas Shinsengumi tinggal tersisa tiga puluh menit. Sore hingga petang nanti Hijikata menghabiskan waktunya berputar-putar di sekeliling Kabuki-cho, dengan sebelah siku tertekuk menyembul santai dari jendela mobil patroli seperti biasanya. Beberapa kali mengganti channel radio yang tersambung di dasbor mobil hitam-putih itu sebelum menemukan saluran yang dirasanya cocok dengan suasana hatinya seperti biasa. Hijikata jarang melirik jadwal _shift_ yang dipasang Kondo di pojok koridor dekat aula—bila beruntung, dia akan melewati enam setengah jam dalam diam bersama Saito atau diselingi obrolan ringan bila kebetulan jadwalnya berbarengan dengan Harada. Bila sangat sial, ia terpaksa berdoa jadwalnya selesai duluan sebelum supirnya berhasil menembakkan bazooka tepat sasaran. Hari ini adalah hari Rabu biasa, seperti biasanya.

Namun kurang dari lima jam yang lalu, atasannya, Kondo, menemuinya sebelum ia sempat membereskan mejanya yang masih mewujud kapal karam.

"Totsan bilang kau dapat tugas khusus, ya?"

"Sore ini harusnya jatahmu sama Sougo, ya, tidak apa-apa sih, kau akan kugantikan—bukan, bukan, Tosshi, aku bukannya mau mangkir ke barnya Otae-san, tenang saja, oke?"

"Tosshi… mejamu kenapa? Mau kubantu bereskan?"

"Tosshi? Kok mayones yang ini agak dingin?"—Hijikata hanya bisa menyeringai lebar, walau beberapa tetes keringat dingin mulai menganak sungai di tengkuknya.

"…Kondo- _san_ , jangan khawatirkan aku. Pergilah makan siang, oke?" desaknya, kedua tangan masih mencengkeram satu bundel kertas yang baru saja diserahkan padanya beberapa menit sebelum komandannya itu menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik _shoji_. Untungnya, tanpa banyak tanya kecuali dengan melempar pertanyaan non-verbal (dengan mata terpancang pada dua botol mayones yang masih mengembun), Kondo keluar ruangan, menutup _shoji_ rapat seperti sesaat sebelum ia masuk.

Hijikata memindahkan kedua botol mayones itu sebelum duduk bersila, kembali menekuni dokumen yang kini agak kusut karena jejak genggamannya.

 _Ini kesempatanmu untuk membelanya, Tosshi._

Hijikata mengepalkan tangan, membanting gelas limau berisikan teh dingin yang tadi diantarkan oleh asisten pribadinya dengan tenaga berlebih. Beberapa tetes memercik ke atas dokumen yang (lagi-lagi, atau boleh dibilang seperti biasa?) diserahkan dalam jangka interval teratur oleh Yamazaki Sagaru.

Masih dengan tajuk persis seperti yang dibacanya duabelas jam sebelum ia (terpaksa) memutuskan untuk menyerahkannya pada Matsudaira pukul sepuluh malam persis kemarin di Ikedaya. Masih membahas kegiatan kasak-kusuk yang ditekuni Yamazaki seminggu ini. Dan, sejauh fokus matanya yang—berlompatan terlalu hiperbolis—bergerak-gerak kalap, dengan sengaja melompati beberapa paragraf yang digarisbawahi oleh Yamazaki, retinanya menangkap baris-baris kalimat yang ditulis kecil-kecil oleh Yamazaki, tiga nama yang muncul hampir selalu berderet masih belum berganti.

Seisi dua lusin kertas seukuran _booklet_ ini hanya memperluas dan mempertegas jabaran daftar poin surat penangkapan ketiga nama yang fasih dicecapnya dalam mimpi itu.

Oh, bertambah satu nama lain, tertulis di pojok kanan bawah lembar kesepuluh.

 _Apa bedanya?_ —Hijikata didera keinginan kuat untuk membakar berkas ini dan mengirim mandat darurat pada Yamazaki untuk memalsukan seluruh isi tugas lapangan yang diserahkan padanya langsung di bawah perintah Matsudaira.

" _Totsan bilang kau dapat tugas khusus, ya?"_

" _Temui dia, Tosshi."_

Hijikata menunduk, memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

 _Ya atau tidak sama sekali_.

.

[ - 3 : 18 : 58 ]

"Hei." Hijikata memulai, menarik napas.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam ini. Mungkin agak aneh—" suara yang tertangkap oleh telinganya sendiri terdengar menyedihkan; entah kenapa seolah lebih serak, tenggorokannya seperti tercekat. (apa kubilang, kan. Hijikata tidak pernah pandai membungkus emosinya) Dengan gentar, Hijikata baru ingat bahwa sejak orok dirinya tidak pernah membawa bakat untuk menyusun frasa.

"Bisakah kita bertemu?"

 _Kita bisa melakukan hal membosankan, seperti duduk-duduk dengan diiringi lagu-lagu Wes Montgomery. Apa sajalah._

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sentimental begitu, eh?" orang di seberang telepon tertawa, setiap pilihan kata yang dilontarkannya memberikan kesan mengejek yang kental.

Hijikata mengertakkan giginya dengan tidak sabar.

"Kau bisa, tidak?"

"Tergantung—" _ceklek_ "—Aku agak sibuk hari ini."

"Dan sejak kapan kau jadi orang sibuk?" Hijikata membalas, pangkal tenggorokannya terasa pahit.

 _Ini kesempatanmu untuk membelanya, Tosshi._ Hijikata menelan ludah tanpa sadar. Implikasi pernyataan atasannya menggelayut jelas di setiap spasi ultimatum yang diucapkan Matsudaira.

 _Ini kesempatan terakhir_ kalian _._

Ada helaan nafas, kali ini suaranya bercampur dengan bunyi _piiiip_ nyaring dari cerek (berwarna kuning besi, Hijikata pernah melihatnya sekilas) yang berisi air mendidih, dan lawan bicaranya menjawab akhirnya; "baiklah, _Tukang Perintah_ , kita bertemu jam berapa?"

Hijikata melirik jam tangan yang melilit pergelangan tangannya. "Di stasiun seperti biasa? Jam tujuh malam."

"Tidak—" _kresek. klotak_ "—Lebih baik langsung bertemu saja di restoran apalah terserahmu."

"Oke. Nanti kukirim alamatnya."

"Oke." _blug_ "Sampai ketemu nanti."

"Sampai nanti."

.

[ 00 : 00 : 00 ] – pukul tujuh malam tepat.

Hijikata menghela napas.

Dia masih duduk di lantai dua Restoran Prancis yang paling awal dilihatnya setelah dengan tergesa-gesa setengah berlari keluar dari stasiun, sembarang memesan meja untuk dua orang dan sengaja tidak menyalakan rokok, melainkan membakar retinanya dengan terus menerus memeloti layar persegi panjang berukuran total 5 inci dengan kecerahan berlebih—seolah hal itu akan membantunya menenangkan pikirannya yang semrawut.

' _Aku agak terlambat, kau duluan saja,' – Diterima pukul 18.54_

Hijikata memejamkan matanya dengan putus asa saat melirik jam dinding bulat besar yang tergantung di atas perapian lantai dua.

' _Oy, kau jadi kesini tidak?' – Terkirim pukul 19.32_

Pelayan yang sama seperti yang menyambutnya di pintu masuk sudah lewat dua kali. Kali ini yang ketiga, tangan kirinya menjepit daftar menu dan dia batuk kecil, pelan, hingga mungkin hanya Hijikata yang bisa mendengarnya. Alis kirinya melengkung sebal.

 _Hei, gimbal, mau kupesankan sesuatu dulu?' – Terkirim pukul 19.52_

Gintoki tidak biasanya selambat ini. Hijikata memutuskan untuk memesan sepiring makanan terlebih dahulu, karena pelayan yang membagikan menu di ujung sana terus menatapnya curiga setelah strategi batuknya masih tidak mempan. _Apa tuan berseragam polisi di pojok ruangan sana tuli, atau bodoh?_

' _Gintoki, ini sudah jam delapan lebih, tahu?' – Terkirim pukul 20.17_

Riak restoran masih belum padam; masih ramai, seisi restoran masih dipenuhi oleh gelak yang diselingi canda berhias rayuan genit di sana-sini—meja pojok yang paling berhimpitan dengan dinding masih menggemakan cekikik halus, tentu saja—dan lamat-lamat, gumaman mendesak berintonasi kelewat serius masih tertangkap oleh ujung daun telinga, tak mau absen mengisi riuhnya petak ruangan berukur mati belasan meter persegi ini.

Piring berisi makanan Prancis yang namanya tak selesai dieja oleh Hijikata masih belum tersentuh (toh, malam ini dia tidak mengantongi sebotol mayones pun), rasa pahit bercampur asam menjejak kuat-kuat di tiap ruas papilla Hijikata, menghilangkan selera makannya.

Dia kalah.

 _Ini kesempatanmu membelanya, Tosshi._

Dia kalah.

Hijikata Toshirou mengusap wajahnya dengan kebas, tergugu mengenyakkan punggung ke kursi kayu yang keras dan dingin.

Mereka kalah.

 **.**

 **[FIN]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **omake**

 **.**

[ - 23 : 00 : 49 ]

Gintoki menguap, matanya memicing memandang enam digit angka yang berjejer manis di layar _handphone_ nya sebelum membuka layarnya, menunjukkan siapa orang gila yang meneleponnya sesaat setelah ia akhirnya berhasil bertemu bantal;

 _ **Zura.**_

Gintoki menghela napas berat. Jam nakas masih mencetakkan formasi deretan angka rapi—18 : 59 : 11 (membuatnya makin menggerutu. Belum setengah jam ia tertidur)—sebelum ia menekan tombol hijau pada _keypad_ nya dan menggumam berat,

"Shiroyasha."

Ada jeda sedetik.

Lima detik.

Lima belas detik.

"Kututup teleponnya sekarang, Zura brengsek—"

"Bukan Zura tapi Katsura—ahem."

"Yah, selamat, kau tidak ketularan virus emo tapi berhasil membangunkanku."

"Selamat, kalau _handphone_ mu juga disadap, kau telah mengumumkan namaku."

"Bukan aku yang—" jantung Gintoki serasa melompati satu interval; _"Disadap?"_ desisnya.

"Kiheitai yang tahu persis."

"Heh, tidak percuma menyuruhnya pindah apartemen ke samping Onifukuchou." Gintoki mendengus.

Jeda dua detik.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, kan?"

Gintoki mematut-matut bayangannya di cermin; lusuh. Piyama hijaunya kusut di berbagai tempat, matanya memerah karena kurang tidur, rambutnya acak-acakan hasil dua hari tak tersentuh sisir.

"Shiroyasha."

Jeda dua puluh detik.

"Jelas, kan?" tukasnya ketus, lantas menutup _handphone_ tanpa merasa perlu memutus sambungan telepon terlebih dulu. Gintoki menggerung kesal; kepalanya serasa mau meledak dari dalam. Sudah tiga hari ia kurang tidur, dan setelah akhirnya ia bisa mencium bantal (bergambar Ketsuno Ana) dengan mesra Zura mendadak meneleponnya.

Brengsek.

 _BRENGSEK_.

Gintoki nyaris melemparkan _handphone_ putih-biru itu, namun mendadak matanya menangkap pigura mungil di samping jam weker. Tiga bulan lalu, Takasugi yang menyarankan ide sederhana ini agar ia tidak terus-menerus merusakkan jam weker tiap alam bawah sadarnya memprotes dengkingan benda malang itu; cukup meletakkan pigura berisikan satu potret itu untuk mencegahnya membanting benda apapun di atas kepalanya.

Gintoki tersenyum samar, jemarinya menggapai kotak persegi mungil berisikan gundukan beludru lembut, membungkus _sesuatu_ serupa donat berhiaskan taburan gemerlap.

"Kenapa mesti sekarang, coba." Bisiknya serak.

 _Brengsek._

Gintoki memejamkan matanya—

.

[ - 00 : 05 : 05 ]

Kedua matanya mengawasi sosok berjaket hitam tebal itu keluar dari gerbang stasiun dengan gelisah, terburu-buru berjalan menjauhi stasiun, berkebalikan dengannya yang dengan santai menyilangkan kedua tungkai di bawah meja restoran. Segelas air putih dingin terhidang di meja bundar di hadapannya, namun baginya memelototi punggung yang sudah terlalu familiar baginya itu jauh lebih menggoda dibanding mengentaskan dahaga.

Ia memasukkan ponselnya setelah mengetik dan mengirimkan sebaris kalimat pendek—yang dihubunginya pasti akan segera mafhum. Matanya kembali terpancang pada sosok yang kini memilih duduk di restoran tepat di seberangnya.

Secara teknis, mereka berhadapan. Hanya dipisahkan satu ruas jalan dan dua nama restoran yang berbeda.

Ia menyeringai saat pelayan bertubuh sintal di seberang jalan meletakkan kepalan tangannya tepat di depan bibirnya; lelaki yang sedari tadi terus memenuhi fokus retinanya tampak membuka kertas menu dengan gugup.

Pukul 19.52—beberapa menit lagi pasti akan terdengar beberapa kali _missed call_ yang tidak perlu, batinnya jengah.

Ia meletakkan selembar uang di meja, dan setelah melemparkan pandang terakhir pada Hijikata Toshirou di seberang restoran, Sakata Gintoki mengeratkan mantel luar yang dikenakannya, lantas melangkah keluar restoran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ + 03 : 10 : 10 ]**

 _Kalau dia memang_ hitam _, Tosshi, dia tidak akan tertarik dengan ide untuk mendadak muncul._

Tapi sosok Sakata Gintoki di kepalanya masih berupa potret keperakan. Tidak ada hitam-hitamnya.

Tapi bangku di seberang mejanya hingga kini masih kosong.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan?"

Hening empat detik.

Terdengar suara hembusan napas di seberang telepon—otaknya secara otomatis melukiskan semburat asap pekat melengkung melewati ujung kepala si penelepon.

Masih hening.

"Tosshi." Panggil si penelepon tenang.

Akhirnya, setelah sepuluh detik, bisikan samar berhasil lolos dari tenggorokannya.

"Ya."

Hijikata Toshirou berdiri, akhirnya melangkah melewati pintu otomatis restoran.

 **.**

 **[FIN]**

 **(beneran)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

(1) Pintu geser tradisional Jepang

(2) Ringkasnya, duduk tahiyat. Posisi duduk yang menunjukkan kalo kamu ngerasa lawan bicaramu lebih terhormat dibanding kamu

(3) Sejenis efek cahaya berpendar belang-belang yang terjadi saat sinar matahari menembus pepohonan

(4) Permainan dengan menggunakan tali yang dibuat menjadi berbagai macam bentuk yang diinginkan, biasanya dimainkan oleh anak perempuan

(5) Just _before dawn_

….bikin suspense tuh ekstrim ya. Pertama kali ini bikin sih, heuheueheu gatau ini gimana kelihatannya /stress/ saya bikin fic ini sambil nonton anime Joker Game buat referensi suspense-nya, jadi mau gak mau suasanya keseret itu anime (;-;)

Makasih banget buat para malaikat Crhistiawan-san dan Rindang-san, yang udah nyelenggarain ini challenge XDD

Dan makasih banget buat Petrichorian-san yang udah ngasih starting wave sekeren ini (;-;) apalah diriku hanya nyubi teri bila dibandingkan denganmu /homina homina homina homina

Btw, ini setting waktunya sekitar deketan sama tahun-tahun sekarang. Shinsengumi tetep ada tapi beroperasi kayak polisi normal. Soal rumah geisha… sampe sekarang masih ada kan ya? *geblek* soalnya saya search ada yang bilang masih ada ada yang bilang geisha cuma tontonan pas ada wisatawan plesir, hiks gatau yang mana yang bener

Btw (2), gara-gara keseret atmosfer suspense saya jadi iseng ngasih nomor-nomor penunjuk jam. Kira-kira ada yang tau gak ya maksud enam digit angka-angka diatas? (gak penting banget sumpah, micchan plis)

Eniwei, thanks banget yaaah buat para reader yang udah nyelakke mampir dan baca fic kolaborasi ini! *hugg tight*

All best regards are dedicated for you guys muahmuah :*


End file.
